


Movies with the Sun

by RaidouKuzunoha



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tendou is bad at communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/RaidouKuzunoha
Summary: Usually if you're dating someone you make sure thattheyknow that. But, well, this is Tendou.





	Movies with the Sun

Some artistic French movie is playing on the tv while the two beetle riders share popcorn on the sofa. Suddenly, Kagami feels an arm going around his shoulder and his right fingers being intertwined with the hand of the man sitting next to him.

“Wh—what are you doing, Tendou?”

“Are you so blinded by the sun that you cannot see its light?”

“What if Juka sees…” asks the poor, confused rider as his cheeks get progressively redder.

“We are not performing any sinful act, and I had announced to her beforehand that you were my boyfriend. There is no way our current action will be a bad example for my cute little sister.”

“Aaah— _WAAAAHHH_ …?! _Boyfriend_!?” Kagami’s voice gets higher and his head feels even more dizzy than it normally does when dealing with Tendou's antics.

“ _Ho_. You really are an interesting fellow. What else would you call what we have been doing for weeks?” the question brings a set of embarrassing memories into the Gatack rider’s head, most of them having to do with various makout sessions after battles against the Worm.

After a while of having his face buried on the other Rider’s shoulder, processing what had happened a few minutes ago, the smaller man whimpers. “…you could have at least asked me out...”

“That I did.”

Kagami stares at Tendou with a serious expression. “ _When_?”

“After my first match with Daisuke on top of a hill. When I won the challenge of bringing the most ladies.”

“That’s…. we'd _just met!_ We hadn’t done anything yet…!”

“And you still accepted my proposal.”

Kagami gives up and shoves a handful of popcorn angrily in his mouth, or at least he would have liked to be angry...if he wasn’t so happy about being called Tendou’s boyfriend.


End file.
